Caele Morcell: Biography
Name: Caele Morcell *Age: 115, born in 274 A.D. *Birthplace: Antas, Kagonesti. *Race: Kagonesti Elf. *Spoken Languages: Common, Undercommon, Kagonesti Elvish, Artelquessi Elvish, Qaethoran Elvish, Orcish. *Alignment: Lawful Good. *Personality: Caele is a kind, but firm elf and a strict believer in justice. He is considered an anomaly among his kind, preferring hard steel and sword over the elegant bows and earth-based spells. He is very loving and is loved by the people in return and is willing to fight and die for what he believes is right. *Story: Caele's childhood was uneventful. He was raised in Antas by his father, Soren and his mother, Karianna. Even as a child, he was considered different, his body structure the same as that of other elves, but his height was greater. By the age of 14, he already stood as tall as his father. Caele also had fantastic dreams of grandeur and treasure. He snuck away from home one night and entered the home of the village elder while he was sleeping. Careful not to wake the old man, Caele stole a bag of what he thought was warding powder, to protect him from the dangers of the forest as he walked through. When Caele left and entered the forest, he opened the bag and emptied it over his head, then proceeded to foolishly traipse through the forest. He soon discovered that the powder warded him from nothing; that it was a teleportation spell component, for he found himself among the campfires of the centaurs in the Tribal Lands. Because he was an elf, especially Kagonesti, the centaur welcomed him. He trained and lived with them until the age of 15. It was at that age that he felt a pull at his very soul. The centaurs told him that the gods were directing him to his destiny and that it was his time to leave. So, leave he did, across the Tribal Lands and the country of Brookevale to a country by the name of Fothiel. He knew of Fothiel as an evil land that practiced dark magic and slavery but he found light within the darkness, for he was drawn to an unnamed village, where he found Tadashi the Dark Star Dragon and his feeble forces, which were then dubbed the Orai Knights. He trained with the Dragon and his Knights until the time of the revolution of 300 A.D., where he led a squadron amongst the Dragon's grown army against the Lord Sovereign of Fothiel. The war was won and the Dragon took the throne, with Caele proving his strength and cunning in the war. He continued to work within the Knights until 342 A.D., when the Dark Master Kauthessia raised thousands of trapped spirits and proceeded to wage war on the living, called the War of Souls. The war was won when Caele led a solitary mission to the unexplored depths of Arctis Ur and discovered the Gates to Otherworld, shut and gaurded by the personification of negative emotions of mortals, known as Sinn. Caele defeated Sinn and the Gates were opened, allowing for the trapped souls to move on and thwarting Kauthessia. He is now known as the Hero of the War of Souls and has become an Orai Superior Knight, an elite in the Orai Knights and is Lord Mayor of Morcell Village, the village where he and Tadashi first started together.